


Shakespeare and Company.

by jessevaldfond



Series: Shakespeare and Company Series [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard y su hermano Mikey viajan por toda Europa y su parada final es en Francia en una libreria llamada Shakespeare And Company donde tendra una linda y agradable sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Las marcas y nombres aqui mencionados a lo largo de este fick no me pertenecen y no lucro con ellos. Las personas aquí mencionadas se pertenecen a ellos mismos yo solo invente la historia =)
> 
> NOTAS:  
> Al final de cada capitulo dejaré links de interes, de los cuales haré mencion a lo largo de todo el fic y estarán marcados con un simbolo asi: *. Y en los cuales también me base para poder escribir el mismo. Por favor tengan eso en cuenta para que se den una idea mejor de lo que les describo aqui.
> 
> -Las frases en cursivas son mensajes de texto.

 

 

 

El mensaje había sido enviado por Mikey al celular de Gerard, indicaba el lugar y la hora, con dirección y señas del lugar. Decía que le esperaría ahí justo a las tres de la tarde y era lo justo…

 

Esta vez Gerard no se animó a buscar en su computadora señas del lugar por google maps sino que tomo una merecida siesta. Ambos hermanos Way estaban en una de las ciudades más hermosas, –al menos para ellos- una donde nace el amor y algo más…Paris; uno de los destinos que más disfrutaban ambos.

 

Las pocas horas en que Gerard paso dormido en la mullida cama del hotel pasaron volando, un sonido proveniente de su celular le hizo que abriera sus ojos.

 

_Espero que estés en camino, el tráfico a esta hora del día es horrible_

 

El mensaje le recordó que en unos cuantos minutos más le esperaría en aquel lugar. Tomo una ducha rápida, busco ropa de en su maleta, solo le tomo diez minutos estar listo. Volvió a buscar y escogió la única chaqueta que traía consigo: su inseparable chaqueta de color verde oscuro.

 

Era de la forma más informal en que podía vestir…así salía de la rutina de usar traje y corbata cada día.

Cuando por fin salió del hotel camino hasta la esquina buscando algún taxi y por suerte encontró uno desocupado. Mikey tenía toda la razón, justo a esta hora el tráfico era espantoso. Abrió su bandeja de entrada en su celular y leyó en voz alta al chofer la dirección que Mikey había escrito en el mensaje.

  
  


Estas vacaciones no eran las típicas entre los hermanos Way. Mikey le había convencido a Gerard de tomar un descanso de toda la rutina; ir a Europa y tomar unas merecidas vacaciones. El menor de los hermanos había propuesto hacer visitas a España, Londres, Helsinki y terminarían su visita ahí en Paris. Esta era su última parada antes de volver al trabajo.

 

Ese día estaba nublado y parecía que más tarde llovería…pero ese no era el punto, estaba en Paris, y hoy era su cumpleaños. Un día más perfecto no podía pedir.

 

El chofer del taxi había anunciado que esa era la dirección; Gerard pago y se bajó dando las gracias.

Justo en la esquina en donde se había bajado estaba un letrero indicando el nombre de la calle. Volvió a abrir el mensaje y vio que el nombre escrito en la pantalla coincidía con el del letrero: Rue de la Bûcherie. Leyó el mismo mensaje unas dos veces más grabándose otro nombre: Shakespeare and Company.

Busco con la mirada algún local con ese nombre y sus pasos lo llevaron a unos metros adelante viendo una fachada pintada de verde con el nombre encima en grandes letras de fierro color negras.

 

Gerard no estaba muy seguro pero aun así se acercó a la puerta. Había dos entradas y la primera parecía que estaba cerrada. A Gerard le llamo la atención que afuera del lugar había un librero pegado a la pared, en una sola pared abarcaba uno solo, lleno de literatura y justo a su izquierda estaba la segunda entrada.

No supo cuando fue que se acercó tanto que en sus manos tenía ya un libro.

Se animó a entrar, tal vez Mikey estaría adentro esperándolo…en realidad no estaba buscando a su hermano para nada, los libros llamaron más su atención.

 

—Bonjour*…— la voz de Gerard se escuchó extraña dentro del lugar. Detrás de la caja no había nadie así que hablo un poco más fuerte —Je veux achetez cette* — y de repente detrás del mostrador salió un joven de cabellos alborotados.

—Bonjour*— dijo sonriendo.

 

Gerard abría y cerraba la boca como un pescado, no sabía que decir al chico que estaba frente a él. No sabía que decirle porque a él era a quien menos se hubiera imaginado que encontraría ahí.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Links de Interes:
> 
> °°|| L'Empire Paris [hotel donde se hospeda Gerard]  
> Pagina oficial:[http://goo.gl/Gs593P]  
> Dirección en Google Maps: [http://goo.gl/QaytkJ]  
> les da el Street View pero tambien pueden entrar al hotel =)
> 
> °°|| Shakespeare and company [librería donde Frank trabaja]  
> Pagina Oficial: [http://goo.gl/9JeSdT]  
> Dirección en Google Maps: [http://goo.gl/Aq28sM] espero que si se vea el lugar.
> 
> *significado de palabras y frases:
> 
> -Bonjour = Hola  
> -Je veux Achetez cette = Deseo comprar este


	2. parte II

 

 

—Hola Gerard…— y esa maldita sonrisa que Way recordaba a la perfección se dibujó en el rostro del joven frente a él.

— Hola… ¿Frank? — parpadeo muchas veces tratando de convencerse de que aquello era real y que él estaba ahí.

— Amh… ¿Si? Soy yo. ¿Cómo has estado? —

— ¿Yo? — Gerard se sentía extraño con esta situación y no sabía que responder, estaba bastante nervioso — Bueno…yo…yo estoy bien —

— Tú Francés es horrible — dijo de repente soltando una risa a la cual Way respondió de igual forma pero algo nervioso.

— Bueno…en todo este tiempo me es imposible practicar —

— ¿Sigues trabajando para tu padre? — pregunto Frank de la nada y volvió a su antiguo lugar para tomar el libro que Gerard había dejado ahí.

— Si…solo que…— se quedó callado por un momento. ¿Cómo era que él sabía sobre eso?

— Tal vez creas que soy un grosero…pero…— dijo Iero tratando de disculparse.

— Discúlpame solo un momento — aclaro su garganta al tiempo que de su chaqueta sacaba su celular.

  
  


Lo más prudente era hablar afuera sin que Frank escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Desbloqueo con facilidad y rapidez la pantalla de su celular, encontró en las llamadas recientes el número de su hermano y marcó.

 

Tres sonidos de línea y contestaron.

 

— ¿Mikey? —

— Hola hermano, feliz cumpleaños — dijo una voz animada del otro lado de la línea.

— Esto no es para nada gracioso— su voz sonó tan seria que entre ambos hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo hasta que Mikey se animó a hablar

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— A Frank…me refiero a Frank. — dijo Gerard en voz alta. — Sé que tú sabias que él estaba aquí… ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste? —

— Porque si lo decía sabía que nunca ibas a ir…incluso si yo te acompañaba— se defendió Mikey.

— No sabes lo que has hecho, hermano. Lo que paso con Frank ya está olvidado…—

— Pero…— trato del hablar el otro.

— Está olvidado…he dicho. —

— ¡Gerard!...por lo que más quieras, no…—

— Creo que este viaje término, Michael; es mejor regresar a casa—

— ¿Sin ninguna aventura que recordar? —

— Esto no es un juego, por dios— la actitud de su hermano comenzaba a desesperarle.

— Si supieras lo que hable con Frank…tal vez no querrías volver a casa—

— No me importa lo que dijo él…solo quiero que esto acabe —

— Entonces…que acabe bien. Pretende que no lo conoces y...bueno que todo va a comenzar...de nuevo—

— Pero…—

— Hagamos este tú mejor cumpleaños, ¿quieres? —Gerard se quedó callado —¿Hermano? —

— ¿Pero prometes que no abra más sorpresas? —

— Creo que un cumpleaños sin sorpresas no sería un cumpleaños —

— Oh por dios — y Gerard pasó una mano por su cabello riendo nerviosamente.

 

A Gerard se le hacía increíble como su hermano siempre terminaba convenciendole de hacer cosas tontas...como estas. El viaje era una de esas cosas.

 

 


	3. parte III

Después de la charla con su hermano Gerard entro de nuevo a la librería.

— Disculpa si mi pregunta estuvo fuera de lugar — dijo Frank parado junto a un montón de libros en el suelo.  
— No…no te preocupes. —  
— Mikey estuvo aquí— su mirada veía el suelo y sus manos jugaban. Aquella imagen le recordó al Frank de 18 años haciendo una de sus típicas confesiones.  
— Si…él me lo dijo — Way trato de darle confianza al joven. — Creo que esto no ha comenzado muy bien. — Extendió su mano al tiempo que decía— ¿Cómo has estado? — Frank analizo por unos segundos la situación y extendió su mano.  
— Bien, gracias. Mi padre tal vez llegara en unos cuantos minutos, te podría mostrar la librería— sonrió tenuemente, ambos seguían saludándose.  
— Claro, se ve un lugar interesante — comento Gerard paseando su vista por el lugar.

Solo apenas el pequeño vestíbulo estaba lleno de pequeños libreros atestados hasta arriba, había libros por doquier, en cualquier esquina. A Gerard llamo su atención la pared justo al lado de la caja, estaba llena de hojas, recados y fotografías viejas, pero su atención se fijo en una en particular.

— ¿Quién es ella? — pregunto Way viendo la foto de una mujer, nariz regular y labios pequeños; su cabello estaba corto en la foto que hasta podías confundirla con un hombre. La mirada expresiva, sus ojos grandes y sus cejas delineadas naturalmente.  
—Sylvia Beach*, ella antes era la propietaria de este lugar — dijo orgulloso Frank.— Por ella es que estoy aquí — Gerard no puso atención a lo que de los labios de Frank salían, toda su atención estaba en las fotografías que adornaban aquella pared.

Las palabras de Iero se fueron desvaneciendo…los sonidos alrededor de él no le importaban porque cada vez que daba un paso por aquel lugar algo nuevo llamaba su atención. 

Iero noto que Gerard estaba encantado con todo aquello así que no se molestó…y dejo que continuara él solo.

 

El lugar era bastante grande, pero las pilas y pilas de libros sobre el suelo y en los interminables libreros del lugar hacia que Gerard se sintiera en una madriguera. No había sensación de desagrado…al contrario.

Al parecer Gerard se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar. El tiempo entre los pasillos llenos de literatura se pasó volando y volvió al mundo real cuando su celular sonó.

 

— Gerard ¿En dónde estás? — la voz era de su hermano y parpadeo como saliendo de su ensoñación. La pregunta en si le hizo pensar muchas cosas: o estaba en algo así como un hotel y fue bombardeada de libros o estaba en un alguna casa abandonada; no estaba muy seguro.   
— Estoy dentro de la librería. Afuera hacia algo de frío así que...— mintió.  
— Bien, pues en donde quiera que estés no te veo. Estoy con Frank en este momento y dijo que tal vez estabas perdido en alguna de las habitaciones—  
— Realmente no sé en qué lugar del edificio estoy — vio que traía dos libros bajo el brazo y los dejo en una mesa con apenas un pedazo de madera desocupada.  
— Bueno…estoy aquí así que no tardes — dijo Mikey y colgó de inmediato si dejar que Gerard dijera algo más.

 

Se dio media vuelta y notó las escaleras, estrechas por cierto; así que las bajó. A pesar de tener una buena memoria no recordaba cómo es que había llegado hasta allá, no se había dado cuenta de las infinitas hileras de libros sobre el piso, las camas en rincones apretados del lugar y los sillones que te invitaban a sentarse a leer un buen libro y perderte en el por horas. 

Se quedó parado al inicio de un pasillo, igual, lleno de libros sobre el piso alfombrado. El pasillo se veía tan estrecho pero al final de este había una salida así que camino hasta allá. Desvió su mirada hacia su lado derecho y ahí vio a Mikey en la otra sala.

 

— Hermano — cuando llamo la atención de Mikey esté se dio media vuelta dejando ver que en sus manos tenía un pastel. Justo cuando Gerard entro al cuarto vio a un hombre que reconocía como el padre de Frank, a Frank y otra chica que jamás había visto.  
— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — gritaron al unísono los presentes en la sala. Gerard se sorprendió un poco al ver que era el único lugar amplio de todo el edificio.

En el centro había una mesa, la mitad estaba ocupada con libros y arriba en el techo colgaba una lámpara de extrañas formas pero el color verde le daba vida a la habitación. Mikey puso con mucho cuidado el pastel en la mesa para abrazar a su hermano.

— Feliz cumpleaños — volvió a decir Mikey — Es hora de que le des una mordida — Gerard no muy seguro de la idea, río nervioso. Aun así se acercó a la mesa y antes de que se agachara a la altura de la misma vio a todos los presentes.  
Estaba seguro que su hermano le jugaría la misma broma que todos los años anteriores: empujaría su cabeza para que su cara se llenara de betún y destrozara el pastel. Pero al parecer el hermano menor de Gerard había madurado de alguna manera porque no hizo absolutamente nada. Cuando por fin levanto la mirada, los presentes aplaudieron y Gerard trato de sonreír con algo de cobertura en su cara y nariz.  
— Creo que tienes algo por aquí— Mikey tomo betún con su dedo y lo embarro en la mejilla de su hermano. 

Al parecer el hermano menor siempre tiene el estatus de ser el más travieso y por lo visto Mikey no había madurado del todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links de interes:
> 
> |°°| Sylvia Beach: Ella establecio Shakespeare and Company   
> entre los años 1919, despues la  
> libreria fue cerrada en 1941 durante la  
> segunda guerra mundial. Si quieren leer mas sobre  
> esta famosa libreria dejo el link de Wikipedia [http://goo.gl/03QEW0]
> 
> |°°| Hice un pin en mi Pinterest por   
> si alguien quiere visitarlo.   
> De esas pocas imágenes que  
> agregue al mismo describo algunas en  
> las partes anteriores, las tome como referencia.   
> Algunas mas   
> las describo en las siguientes partes: [http://goo.gl/GATC0Z]


	4. Parte IV

La librería estaba vacía así que festejaron con un poco más de libertad. El padre de Frank ofreció como regalo improvisado dos libros que tomo de un librero…claro, si no eran de su agrado esos título podía escoger cualquiera de la librería. Al no haber recorrido toda, Frank se ofreció a hacerlo y esa fue la excusa perfecta para que dejaran a la chica como encargada de la caja y Frank pudiera estar con Gerard.

Iero contó lo que sabía acerca del lugar su antigua dueña y algo de cómo es que su padre ahora le ayudaba de tiempo completo al aïeul* y también menciono de que el segundo piso era usado como refugio para los viajeros a cambio de algunas horas de trabajo.

— Tu padre me dijo que podía escoger algún libro como regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Cuál me recomiendas? — Gerard se acercó a Frank, este estaba arreglando un libro que estaba desacomodado y Gerard traía uno en sus manos.  
— Pues ese parece interesante — dijo Frank señalando el que Gerard tenía.  
— ¿Lo has leído ya? — pregunto Way  
— No — respondió al instante Frank para después permitirse reírse de su propia broma.  
— ¿Entonces cómo puedes decir que es interesante?—  
— Si el autor es Scott Hutchins* entonces es bueno — Gerard volteo, leyó en la portada negra el nombre que Frank había mencionado — Algunas veces solo te guías por el título y otras veces por el autor. No solo la imagen vende — se dio media vuelta y camino por el largo pasillo orgulloso de su frase.

Gerard no lo siguió, tomo el camino contrario yendo hacia donde quedaba la caja. Dejo el libro encargado con la chica y volvió sobre sus pasos para ver que Frank estaba sobre las escaleras corredizas tratando de alcanzar un libro que estaba en la parte de arriba

— Si sigues así podrías caerte —  
— Mi altura no ayuda… ¿podrías…? —  
— Claro — pero Frank no bajo de la escalera, dejo de estirarse para alcanzar el libro y se quedó ahí desde esa altura viendo a Gerard junto a la escalera. —Bueno…puedes bajarte para que suba yo—  
—Oh, cierto—.  
— ¿Cuál necesitas? — pregunto ya Gerard arriba de la escalera.  
— Ese de color naranja — Gerard lo saco de su lugar y vio que en la portada estaba una mujer y se leía el título de Grace. Dio vuelta al mismo para ver que este tenía unas pequeñas letras detrás antes de entregárselo a Frank.  
— Estaba por recomendarte ese…— dijo desde su lugar volteando hacia arriba. Frank regreso el libro a las manos de Gerard y este bajo con cuidado.

Frank hablo del libro en las manos de Gerard pero fue interrumpido por el otro al decirle que quería ver el segundo piso y Frank sin poder decir que no lo guió hasta unas escaleras estrechas las mismas que antes Gerard había bajado.  
Tenías que esquivar prácticamente los libros puestos en las escaleras, apenas había unos cuantos centímetros para poder pasar.

El desorden del lugar era agradable, el olor a papel viejo, exquisito y los muebles de madera astillada combinaban a la perfección con el lugar. Justo en la esquina se podía ver una cama toda desordenada.   
No era la típica cama con cabecera, y tampoco tenía ropas ostentosas; al contrario, era un desorden y parecía encajar bien con el lugar. Encima, pilas y pilas de libros, una sábana roja mal acomodada y una almohada blanca era lo único que había. La misma estaba rodeada de un librero empotrado lleno de libros desacomodados.

— La única regla aquí es que los libros de esta planta no están a la venta — comento Frank con las manos en su cintura.  
— Tal vez el señor Iero haga una excepción conmigo— Gerard sentía que estaba como en alguna sección prohibida del lugar.

Ahí arriba había más habitaciones y una particularmente amplia donde había todo tipo de asientos, un piano viejo y una mesa escondida con una máquina de escribir roja. El pequeño lugar estaba atestado de notas pegadas a la pared, parecía un pequeño cuarto donde podías tener toda la privacidad del mundo para sacar tus más locas ideas mientras la inspiración y la imaginación te hacían una visita exprés en tu mente.

El libro de Grace aún estaba en las manos de Gerard cuando Frank le entrego otro.

— Puedes llevarlo contigo — los ojos verdes de Iero atraparon la mirada de Gerard. El más joven dejo un libro sobre la mano desocupada del otro, dio media vuelta y Gerard instantáneamente bajo su mirada viendo que en el título decía: My heart.  
— Dime la razón para hacerlo—  
— Amh…—pensó sus palabras, tan cuidadosamente acomodando cada palabra y repasándola en su mente esperando que se escuchara convincente — Porque en mi corazón aún hay alguien…y ese alguien eres tú — se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Se sentía bien.  
— Bueno…parecer interesante — dijo Gerard con la mirada en el libro y sin poner atención a las palabras del otro  
— Jamás fui interesante para ti— aquello no sonó tan bien y las palabras no fueron pensadas con exactitud, solo salieron disparadas por la boca de Frank. Su cabeza estaba agachada y otro fugaz recuerdo vino a la mente de Gerard

Era un día caluroso y él estaba sentado a la sombra del árbol afuera de la escuela cuando alguien se acercó y se agacho poniéndose a su misma altura. Los ojos verdes le vieron con firmeza y sin preguntar nada unas pequeñas manos atraparon la cabeza del otro para plantar un casto beso.  
Y la acción del más joven le había regalado un golpe en la cara y malas palabras pero la sensación de haber besado unos labios tan suaves…ese era el regalo de los mismos dioses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links de interés  
> *aïeul = abuelo
> 
> |°°|Encontré una pagina donde dan   
> una buena reseña sobre este lugar,   
> si lo leen completo  
> verán que tome prestadas unas   
> cuantas palabras de quien haya escrito   
> eso y las acomode  
> en la historia [http://goo.gl/2X3TXU]
> 
> |°°| Libro del autor Scott Hutchins lleva por nombre   
> A Working theory of love y   
> de esta imagen saque la portada del libro [http://goo.gl/9GxXh4]  
> ese es el Twitter oficial -creo- de la librería.   
> Se que no es la portada que describí, pero si  
> buscan mas acerca de este libro tiene   
> otra portada y color diferente.
> 
> |°°| El libro anaranjado que Gerard   
> baja para Frank es este: [http://goo.gl/UTn5DB]


	5. Parte V

¿Acaso era posible que después de tantos años Frank sintiera lo mismo por la misma persona?  
Al parecer…sí.

La tranquilidad del lugar llenaba su alma. Todo alrededor era calma.   
Tal vez Gerard se reprendería por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero era ahora o nunca jamás. 

El libro en sus manos fue a dar al piso. Estas se movieron torpes, sus pasos cortos y acompasados hasta estar frente a Frank, Gerard levanto poco a poco sus manos dejándolas en las mejillas del otro y estas se sentían cálidas. ¿Cómo se sentirían sus labios sobre los suyos? 

Y aquella duda la disipo tan rápido que le dio miedo. Acercando su rostro al de Frank, cerró sus ojos poco a poco y abrió sus labios para apresar los otro. Tenía miedo de moverlos y lo pensó dos veces…pero Frank se adelantó.  
Como si se tratará de un imán, Iero se pegó al cuerpo de Gerard pasando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de Gerard. Respiraba por la boca de a poco y cada vez que sus labios se separaban apenas unos cuantos milímetros de los otros.

— El primer amor nunca muere, Gerard — dijo Frank entre besos y a Way le parecio un maldito cliché, pero en ese momento nada le importaba.  
— Yo no he dicho nada —  
— Yo dije muchas cosas antes…mucho antes. Pero…no iba a obligar a otra persona a que me amara— bajo su mirada y se apartó un poco. Gerard sopeso aquellas palabras y segundos despues se atrevió a preguntar.  
— ¿Aun tú me…? — Gerard no se atrevía a terminar su pregunta, pero Iero sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.  
— Si — trato de sonreír.  
— No puedo...— paso una mano por su alborotado cabello al mismo tiempo que movia su cabeza de forma negativa.  
— ¿A que le teme Gerard Way? —   
— A lo que la gente diga —  
— Bueno…es tú vida no la de ellas—  
— A lo que piense mi familia —  
— Pero alguien ya te apoya —  
— ¿Mikey? —   
—Si —respondió.  
— Oh…mi hermano es genial— dejo escapar una risita. Se sentía como una colegiala en su primera cita.  
— ¿Te digo algo? —Asintió Gerard —Mi padre cerro la librería por ti el día de hoy— apretó sus labios conteniendo una risa.  
— ¿De verdad? —   
— Si, así que…puedes hacer lo que te plazca porque no hay clientes —  
— Genial —   
¿Desde hace cuando que no sentia ese frío en la boca del estomago que subia hasta su pecho...esa rara sensacion de estar haciendo algo prohibido?  
Era su cumpleaños, estaba en un paraíso y en la mejor parte del mundo con las personas que más quería. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

 

El sol jamás salió y la luz gris que se colaba por la ventana del tercer piso daba ese toque de nostalgia al lugar.  
Hacia unos cuantos minutos Gerard estaba sumergido en un mundo de letras. Había viajado hasta España en aquel libro que relataba la vida de una chica de quince años enamorada de un hombre de negocios que era padre de su mejor amiga. El titulo era de lo más pomposo pero el pequeño resumen le había interesado. 

Estaba en la cama desarreglada de cobija roja desde hace ya unos minutos. Su espalda estaba recargada en la pared de una forma extraña, dolía un poco pero el dolor podía esperar al menos a que terminara de leer aquella pagina. Sus ojos se movían por sobre las líneas impresas en la hoja pero se detuvo unos segundos al sentir una mirada sobre él.

— ¿Todo bien? — vio a Frank parado cerca de las escaleras.  
— No…Mikey se terminó el pastel y dice que ya es tarde — sorteo las pilas de libros en el suelo y llego hasta la cama.  
— Mikey ama el pastel. — dijo y regreso su vista al libro.  
— Ahora lo sé. —dibujó una sonrisa y después pregunto— ¿Te gusta? — trato de ver el título en el libro pero Gerard lo tenía casi pegado a las piernas así que le fue imposible.  
— Es interesante. Ahora sé que me gusta el drama y todas esas cosas—  
— Eres el rey del drama —  
— Algo así — torció un poco su boca haciendo reír al otro.  
— ¿Puedo decirte algo? —  
— ¿Ahora? Estoy leyendo—   
— Si…ahora—   
— Bien solo que…— 

No alcanzo a terminar su frase porque los labios de Iero estaban sobre los suyos para después de unos segundos dejarlos libres llevándose siempre consigo el sabor y textura de aquellos labios que ya años ansiaba probar.

 

—Eso no fue dicho— susurro Gerard.  
—Más acciones que palabras, Sr. Way— Dijo Iero levantándose y dejando solo a Gerard.


	6. Epilogo

 

Gerard quería volver. Y lo hizo, cuatro años después de todo aquello.

Ese día las todo se habían llenado de nieve, las calles adoquinadas estaban envueltas en ese blanco manto y las personas salían a la calle arropada hasta las orejas, con bufandas de colores claros y gorros sobre sus cabezas.

 

El taxi lo dejo en la misma esquina que aquella vez, recordó el nombre y el lugar. Camino hasta llegar a la primera entrada que aún continuaba cerrada, leyó en su mente el nombre del lugar y aquello trajo buenos recuerdos.

 

Con algo más que valor, Gerard se animó a caminar hasta la segunda entrada. Su mirada estaba fija en la nieve que sus pies pisaban y no se dio cuenta que frente a él estaba una pequeña exhibición de libros.

Estantes y mesas estaban llenas de libros con letreros indicando el precio de los mismos. A Way no le llamo mucho la atención él solo iba a ver a Frank y decirle lo que en realidad sentía despues de tanto tiempo

 

Cuando justo estaba a punto de entrar alguien se cruzó en su camino, una pequeña de cabellos negros y lisos salió corriendo de la librería con algo en sus manos y a lo que Gerard alcanzo a ver eran un par de hojas blancas. La niña corrió hacia el restaurante de al lado subiendo a una de las sillas desocupadas junto a la primera mesa.

 

— ¡Lily! — y aquella voz que conocía muy bien llego a sus oídos. Frank trato de buscar a la niña desde donde estaba pero la figura de un hombre de abrigo gris llamo su atención.

— Hola —dijo Gerard al ver que Frank desvió la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Gerard? — los ojos de Frank se abrieron un poco.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Iero se debatía en fijar la mirada en la pálida cara de Gerard o en buscar a la niña que recién había salido corriendo.

— Bien…muy bien — Frank trato de fijar su mirada en la niña que estaba sentada en la silla pero la sola presencia de Way le hacía que su mirada regresara a él.

— Me alegro — dijo Gerard tratando de sonreír.

— amh…disculpa — Frank camino hasta donde estaba la niña, la tomo en brazos y regreso a su antiguo sitio. —Siempre tengo que estarla cuidando…hace muchos desastres — dijo Frank en forma de disculpa.

—A mí me gusta jugar — mascullo bajo la niña, era bastante tímida como para hablar en voz alta ante un desconocido.

— No hay nadie quien la cuide en casa así que…la traigo al trabajo—

— Al menos se interesa en algo bueno — Gerard alcanzo a notar que en las hojas de papel había garabatos.

— Son libros — dijo Lily señalando las hojas.

— ¿De verdad? — sonrió Gerard tratando de acercase. La niña movió su cabeza asintiendo.

— ¿Recuerdas los libros que dejaste en la segundo piso? — Dijo Frank viendo a la niña — Tendrás que bajarlos y dejarlos en su lugar. Anda, ve—

— Si, papi — la tenue sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en la cara de Gerard se desvaneció por completo.

 

Y ahora se daba cuenta, ella era la viva imagen de Frank. Todo aquello fue tan repentino. Iero analizo la mirada de Gerard unos segundos y noto tristeza.

 

— Gerard…yo— apenas la voz de Frank se escuchó.

— No sabía que…tú…—

— Los años pasan, Gerard…y tú jamás regresaste—

— Yo…— en realidad no sabía exactamente qué decir.

— ...ahora ellas son mi todo—

— Pero...tú dijiste…que jamás era tarde para lograr lo que quisieras —

— Creo que tardaste demasiado. —

 

Y todo el valor que había recolectado por cuatro años se había dispersado rápidamente. Gerard vio entrar a Frank a la librería sin decirle otra palabra más y ahí supo que cuatro años atrás alguien había estaba enamorado de él…incluso muchos años antes. ¿Qué había pasado con aquel Gerard que actuaba al momento y que ninguna oportunidad dejaba escapar? ¿Qué hubiera sido de ellos dos si ahora estarían juntos? Y ahí la imaginación de Gerard comenzó a volar.

Ahora lo único que le quedaban eran recuerdos.

 


End file.
